und es begann mit Strafarbeit
by Mrs.Bloom2
Summary: nun ja, Stefanie & Harry eben... (in zusammenarbeit mit weiteren Autorinnen geschrieben...) ich hoffe es gefällt euch und bitte net vergessen ne review zu schreiben!!! bitte!!!
1. Einleitung

**-= und es begann mit Strafarbeit... =- **

**Titel:**
und es begann mit Strafarbeit...

**Autor:**
Mrs.Bloom (in corporation with Mine+ Steff)

**e-Mail:**
mrs.bloom@web.de

**Homepage:**
www.mrs.bloom.de.vu (zur Zeit offline...)

**Disclaimer:**
(fast) alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling!!!

**Kommentar:**
Ich bin nicht krank, irre oder irgendetwas dergleichen! Die ganze Geschichte ist auf unserem Mist gewachsen, also auch auf dem meiner Freundinnen.

**Warnung:**
eine wirklich kranke Geschichte

~~~ Kapitel 1 ~~~

**-Harry-**

Ich wusste wer sie war; Stefanie Sindaretta. Beachtet hatte ich sie bisher eigentlich nie, doch fragte ich mich warum, denn das, was ich fühlte, war eher entgegengesetzt. Wieso hatte ich sie noch nie so richtig wahrgenommen? Schlecht sah sie ja auch nicht aus, wie sie da die Regale in Snapes Kerker putzte. Wir hatten nämlich beide eine riesen Sauerei hier angerichtet und mussten deswegen saubermachen. Es war extrem kalt und mich fröstelte es. Sollte ich mir getrauen ein bisschen näher an Stefanie heranzurutschen? Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn ich sie seit über 4 Jahren das erste Mal beachte?

**  
-Stefanie-**

Harry sieht doch wirklich niedlich aus, wie er sich da so mit dem Lappen beschäftigt. Jetzt störte mich die Strafarbeit nichteinmal mehr. Harry war ja da. Schon seit einem Monat war ich in ihn verknallt, doch er hatte nie auf meine Andeutungen reagiert. Nun sind wir in der 5. Klasse hier in Hogwarts. Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte Harry auch noch nie eine Freundin. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er ein bisschen näher kommen würde. Mir hier unten kalt. Meine Gedanken kreisten um Harry und um seinen atemberaubenden Körper (ich stellte ihn mir zumindest atemberaubend vor).

  
**-Harry-**

Ich glaube es ist Zeit sie anzusprechen.  
Ich ging also auf sie zu und beührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter. Wie man sich bemerkbar macht wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nocht, da ich noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Sie reagierte sogar nicht mal mit einem Fluch auf meine Annäherung. Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja recht und Stefanie war wirklich in mich verknallt. Naja, ich ließ meine Hand vorerst auf ihrer Schulter.  
"Harry? Du hast ja eine ganz kalte Hand. Friest du etwa?"  
-"Ehm, ja. Es ist ja auch nicht grad' warm hier, oder?", antwortete ich überrascht.  
"Ich weiß wie wir zumindest unsere Hände warm kriegen.", flüssterte sie mir zu nahm eine Hand in ihre. So wischten wir Hand in Hand das Klassenzimmer bis Snape wiederkam und uns mit den Worten: "Los haut endlich ab!" zurück in den Griffindorturm schickte, oder wie man das bezeichnen sollte.

***~*~* 4 Monate später *~*~***

**-Stefanie-**

Es lief gut mit Harry. Wir trafen und täglich und gingen irgendwo hin um uns ungestört rumbeißen zu können, denn das Gesicht von Ginni, als sie einmal mich in Harrys Zimmer auf seinem Schoß überrascht hatte, werden wir beide nie vergessen.  
Heute war kein Unterrcht und so las ich ein bisschen in meinem Schlafraum, als ich merkte, dass etwas unter der Tür durchgeschoben wurde. Ein feuerroter Brief. Erst dachte ich es wäre ein Heuler, doch dann bemerkte ich den grün glänzenden Schriftzug auf ihm. An meine liebste Stefanie Natürlich habe ich ihn sofort geöffnet.

_Liebe Stefanie,   
du weißt genauso wie ich, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Zwischen uns ist so viel, dass 100 Meilen Pergament nicht ausreichen würden es zu beschreiben. Wie gerne würde ich dich heute Abend in meinen Schlafzimmer treffen. Ron und die anderen sind in Hogsmade und wollen sich dort die Lifeübertragung von Quidditschspiel zwischen Deutschland und England ansehen. wir haben also Zeit für alles, wozu wir Lust haben, meine Süße. Ich werde auf dich warten. _

_Dein Harry._

Ich freute mich über den Brief und sah auf meine Uhr. es war um zwei Uhr nachmittags. Ich hatte also noch ca. 5 Stunden um mich zu stylen und etwas passendes anzuziehen. Davor noch duschen. Wie sollte ich das nur alles schaffen. um wenigstens nur eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu kommen, nahm ich mein Waschzeug und ging sofort zumm Duschen. Danach suchte ich über eine halbe Stunde nach passender Unterwäsche und anderen Kleidungsstücken.   
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es heute passieren würde und zog deshalb meinen heißesten String an. Roter, durchsichtiger Stoff. Nur mit einem kleinem Bändchen verbunden. Wegen eine Schwangerschaft achte ich mir vorerst kein Sorgen, denn meine Regel stand kurz bevor und so hoffte ich, würde nichts passieren.  
Ich blickte wieder auf meine Uhr. Grad mal halb vier. Und ich hatte so eine Hektik gemacht. Doch langsam wurde mir mulmig im Bauch. Wie würde es heute Abend ablaufen? Wir hatten zwar schon Petting gemacht, aber richtig miteinander geschlafen noch nicht. Um nich etwas zu beruhigen nahm ich mir eine Jugendzeitschrift von Hermine und las mir den "berühmten" Dr.Sommer Teil durch. Was diese Leute alles für Probleme haben: "Bin ich jetzt eine Schlampe?", "Hilfe ich stinke!" und noch vieles mehr. Aber nichts, rein garnichts, wie ich meine Aufregung abbauen könnte. Ich las noch ein paar garantiert zusammengeschnittene Star-Interviews und vertreib somit wenigstens für kurze Zeit meine Aufregung.

  
**-Harry-**

Oh Gott. Heute Abend würde es tatsächlich passieren. Ich würde mit Stefanie, meinem Schatz, Sex haben. Ich hatte mehrere Dinge gelesen über DAS erste Mal und wie ich es vermeide ihr weh zu tun und vieles mehr. Ron hatte mir auch noch einige Tips gegeben. Seit er mit Hermine zusammen ist, ist er viel aufgeschlossener und hat nicht mehr ein einseitiges Sexualleben. Ich habe auch mit Hermine darüber gesprochen. Sie hatte mir verischtert, dass wenn ich einfühlsam genug wäre, ich Stefanie nicht sehr wehtue.   
Man bin ich aufgeregt. Ob das bei allen Menschen so ist oder war? Nein, zumindest bei Snape könnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Was Stefanie wohl gerade denkt? Ich hoffe sie kommt heute Abend auch wirklich. wir hatten ja auch schon ausgiebg darüber gesprochen und waren uns mit den Folgen einer solchen "Verbindung" vollkommen im Klaren.

Oh Gott. Es war ja schon 18 Uhr. In einer Stunde würde die Liebe meines Lebens kommen und ich war nicht einmal geduscht und steckte sogar noch in meinem altem Zauberumhang. Also schnappte ich mir mein Handtuch und ging mit frischen Sachen Richtung Bad. 

**********  
Darf man sowas eigentlich schreiben? Also im nächsten Kapitel gehts zur Sache.   
Leider hab ich heute keine Lust mehr weiterzuschreiben. Deswegen morgen. oder eben dann am Samstag.   
Mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall noch vor Ende der Woche kommt das 2. Kapitel.  
So greets von mir. (Wirken Wigleys X-cite irgendwie auf meine Rechtschreibung?)  
********** 


	2. es passiert

**-= und es begann mit Strafarbeit... =- **

**Titel:**
und es begann mit Strafarbeit...

**Autor:**
Mrs.Bloom (in corporation with Mine+ Steff+Jule)

**e-Mail:**
mrs.bloom@web.de

**Homepage:**
www.mrs.bloom.de.vu (zur Zeit offline...)

**Disclaimer:**
(fast) alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling!!!

**Kommentar:**
Ich bin nicht krank, irre oder irgendetwas dergleichen! Zumindest nicht die einzigste die krank ist. Diese Kapitel ist nämlich in gemeinsamer harter Arbeit in einer Freistunde entstanden!!!

**Warnung:**
eine wirklich kranke Geschichte

~~~ Kapitel 2 ~~~

**-Stefanie-**

Scheiße, so aufgeregt war ich noch nie! Ich hatte jetzt schon die berühmten Schmetterlinge im Bauch.  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg und stand und stand nun schneller als gedacht vor der Tür des Jungenschlafsaales. Sollte ich da wirklich reingehen? 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Harry stand mit einem schüchternem Lächeln vor mir. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu seinem Bett. Überall waren Kerzen angezündet, die mein Schatz zum schweben gebracht hatte. Durch die Kerzen war das Zimmer in ein sanftes Licht getaucht.  
Ich spürte seine Aufregung.

**-Harry-**

Mein Gott, so aufgeregt war ich noch nie! Jetzt saß sie neben mir auf dem Bett und ich saß bloß da wie ein begossener Pudel. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?  
-"Was denkst du gerade?", fragte Stefanie mich und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ein Kribbeln durchlief meinen Körper. Ich starrte sie einfach nur an, denn ich konnte nichts sagen. Stattdessen beugte ich mich zu ihr herüber und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie war überrascht, aber erwiderte den Kuss nach kurzer Zeit. Langsam öffnete ich meinen Mund und strich ihr mit meiner Zunge sacht über die Lippen.  
Auch sie öffnete nun ihren Mund und unsere Zungen verschlungen sich ineinander.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Ich zuckte zusammen, da ich auf diese Berührung nicht vorbereitet war, jetzt zumindest noch nicht. Sie wollte ihre Hand schon wieder wegnehmen, doch ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf.  
Ich lege ihr meine Hände in den Nacken um sie noch näher heranzuziehen. Ihre Hände kraulen mir nun sanft den Oberschenkel und wandern immer höher.  
Ich fuhr ihr mit meiner Zunge bis zur Schulter und fing an an ihrem Schlüsselbein zu knabbern. Ich merkte wie ihre Atmung sich beschleunigte.  
War das jetzt wirklich wahr? Bin ich wirklich kurz davor mit Stefanie zu schlafen?!  
Ihre Hand lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken ab. Sie öffnete Knopf für Knopf das Hemd und strich es mir von den Schultern. Ihre Hände glitten über meinen Oberkörper und sie sah mich mit einem bewundernden Blick an.

**-Stefanie-**

Es war schon erstaunlich, was Harry da unter seinem Hemd für einen Waschbrettbauch verborgen hielt. Ich beugte mich vor und fuhr ihm mit meiner Zunge über den Hals. Nun fing auch er an schneller zu atmen.  
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung, die Harry vorher geübt haben musste, legte er mich so auf das Bett, dass ich unter ihm mich nun befand und fuhr mir mit zitternden Händen unter meinen Pullover.  
Dann beugte er sich tiefer und seine Zunge glitt hungrig in meinen Bauchnabel. Seine Berührungen trieben mich fast in den Wahnsinn.  
Ich merkte wie er mit seinen warmen Händen mir den Pullover von meinen Schultern streifte, dann meine Hose. Dazwischen immer wieder Küsse auf Mund, Bauch, Arme und Hals. Auch während ich mich mit dem Aufmachen seiner Hose beschäftigt war, liebkoste er mich weiter. Ich merkte wie seine Atmung immer noch schneller wurde. Wir küssten uns weiter, dann streichelten wir uns überall. Harry und ich hatten nur noch unsere Unterwäsche an. Ich glitt mit meinen Fingernägeln vorsichtig über seinen Rücken und Harry beugte sich tiefer zu mir und ich spürte sein steifes Glied an meinem Oberschenkel. Dann streifte ich ihm seine schwarzen Hotpants von den Hüften (Harry war wirklich gut bestückt). Er fummelte nun auch an meinem BH rum.   
Seine rechte Hand glitt tiefer meinen Bauchnabel entlang und sein Mittelfinger suchte sich den Eingang zwischen meinen Beinen. Er massierte mich ein bisschen und zog mir dann auch meinen String aus.  
Meine Hände glitten an Harrys Bauch entlang immer tiefer und tiefer bis sie dann auf seinen Hüften anhielten. Er kam noch näher und ich merkte wie sich sein Penis in den feuchten Raum zwischen meinen Beinen bewegte.   
Während er mich küsste durchstieß er mit einer kraftvollen Hüftbewegung den letzten Widerstand. Es schmerzte doch mit jeder weiteren Bewegung tritten die Schmerzen mehr in den Hintergrund, Stoß für Stoß drang er vorsichtig und einfühlsam tiefer und tiefer und ich spürte jede Erschütterung lustvoll in meinem Schoß.   
Ich merkte wie Harry immer mehr seinem Höhepunkt entgegenkam. Genauso wie ich. Wie waren beide in Exthase. Er küsste mich zwar immer und immer wieder, doch waren meine Gedanken in meinem Schoß. Dann kam Harry zu seinem Höhepunkt und ich merkte wie sich eine warme Flüssigkeit in meinem innerem ergoss. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als auch ich das höchste aller Gefühle spürte.  
"Oh mein Gott Harry, du bist so...", ich fand kein entsprechendes Wort. Stattdessen küsste ich ihn lange und sinnlich.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Penis wieder aus meiner Scheide. Noch immer spürte ich seine Aufregung.  
"Es war so...", auch Harry fand keine Worte für das, was wir gerade eben zu zweit erlebt hatten.  
-"Harry, ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich über alles, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr.  
Dann legte er sich neben mich und wir streichelten uns noch ein wenig an allen Stellen unserer Körper.Ich merkte meine und Harrys Erschöpfung deutlich. So anstrengend hatte ich es mir wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Ich zog die Decke über uns, da es langsam kalt wurde und wir schliefen Arm in Arm gemeinsam erschöpft ein.

**********  
Darf man sowas veröffentlichen? Ich hoffe mal.   
Naja, wenns eich "gefallen" habt könnt ihr mir ne Review schreiben, wenn ihr jetzt nackt vor eurem   
Computer sitzt, dann zieht euch erst was an, damit ihr euch nicht wegen uns erkältet!!!  
HEAGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL!!!!!!! *knuddel*  
bis zum nächsten Kapitel, falls mir etwas einfallen sollte...  
greets Mrs.Bloom, Mine, Steff und Jule  
********** 


	3. zweites Mal

**Kapitel 3   
(alles gehört immer noch J.K. Rowling)**

**-Harry-**

Ich wurde von Rons lautem Lachen geweckt. Stefanie lag ruhig schlafen neben mir. Ich zog die Decke höher über uns um von Ron und den anderen nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
Als Ron dann doch zu meinem Bett sieht und mich und Stefanie entdeckt, zwinkert er mir zu und grinst vor sich hin. Dann legten sich die Jungs schlafen und ich entspannte mich wieder. Zwar schlief öfters mal ein Mädchen, besonders Hermine, mal mit bei uns im Schlafsaal, doch hatte ich noch nie jemanden neben mir liegen gehabt. Immer nur Ron und Seamus. 

Am Morgen wachte ich auf. Erst erschrak ich, weil es schon nach 10 war, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass es ja heute Samstag war. Ich sah neben mich. Stefanie lag noch bei mir. Ich umarmte sie noch einmal und ging mich dann duschen.   
In der Dusche wurde ich von dem lautem Gegröle von Ron, Fred, George und den anderen empfangen.  
"War sie denn gut? So laut wie ihr gemacht habt, bestimmt!", fragte mich George grinsend.  
-"Das geht dich erstens nichts an und zweitens warst du gestern sowieso nicht da!", raunte ich ihm zu. Irgendwie hatte ich wirklich keine Lust mir deren Gerede anzuhören, doch was sollte ich tun!? Also beeilte ich mich und verschwand dann wieder in unseren Schlafsaal, doch mein Bett war leer. Nur ein Brief befand sich in ihm. Sofort öffnete ich ihn:

Mein liebster Harry,  
ich musste gehen. Wir sehen uns heute noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Bitte sei mir nicht böse, denn ich will mir nicht das ewige Rumgelabere   
von Ron und den anderen anhören müssen.  
In größter Liebe deine Stefanie

Also war sie gegangen. Ganz heimlich und unbeobachtet, außer von Ron. Ich freute mich schon auf unser Wiedertreffen und überlegte wie wir das nächste Mal angehen würden. Ich spürte schon wieder mein Verlangen nach ihr, doch konnte ich es jetzt nicht einfordern [oder doch?]. 

  
**-Stefanie-**

Die Nacht war ja wirklich einfach unbeschreiblich. Das es so schön [besser: geil] ist, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Und wir Harry abgegangen ist...   
Ich hab Hermine heut gleich mal wegen der Pille gefragt, weil ich wirklich gar keine Lust habe schwanger zu werden. Und ich hab auch welche gekriegt. Dann können wir sozusagen weitermachen...  
Mein Schritt tut aber irgendwie immer noch ein bisschen weh. Zumindest wenn ich auf Klo gehe. Na ja, ich glaub wenn ich Harry wiedersehe, merke ich es sowieso nicht mehr. Ich denk schon den ganzen Tag immer an ihn.   
Wann werden wir uns wiedertreffen? Ich glaube, ich gehe gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warte auf ihn.  
Es war laut hier und Hermine kam immer näher, bis sie sich dann neben mich setzte.   
"Können wir in Ruhe miteinander sprechen?", fragte sie mich.  
-"Na klar. Um was geht's?"  
"Gestern Abend. Ich wollt mit dir darüber reden." [Voyeur!!!]  
-"Wenn du meinst. Wieso denn? Ich mein es war ja alles gut [nicht untertreiben!!!]."  
"Trotzdem. Es interessiert mich. Vielleicht kann ich dir auch ein paar Tipps geben."  
-"Mmh. Vielleicht könntest du mir sagen, was du alles mit Ron machst? Ihr steht doch bestimmt nicht nur auf die Missionarsstellung."  
"Natürlich nicht nur das. Auf französisch und mal in `ner Freistunde oder so. Natürlich immer mit Kondomen! Sonst..."  
-"Aha. Macht's denn auch Spaß mit Ron, oder war Krum letztes Jahr besser drauf?!"  
"Das kann man jetzt nicht so pauschal sagen. Sie haben halt beide verschiedene Stile. Ron ist eher offensive. Krum war dagegen defensiv. Krum hat sich eher um mein Wohlergehen gesorgt und mich richtig verwöhnt [...]."  
-"Ja? Hätte ich von dem nicht erwartet. Eher von Ron."  
Hermine grinste vor sich hin. Ich auch, denn das, was sie mir erzählt hatte, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wie Harry wohl sein wird, denn an einer Nacht war das nicht auszumachen.   
Vielleicht sollte man es wirklich mal weiter ausprobieren und sehen, was mit ihm ist. Hoffentlich ist er auch eher wie Krum, mein Schatz Harry. Ich seufzte und sah sehnsüchtig zur Tür, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen ging.   
Dann ging die Tür auf und er kam. Mein Harry. Ich sah in seine Augen. Er in meine. Und unsere Blicke verflochten sich ineinander und wir starrten uns mehrere Minuten bewegungslos an, bevor Harry zu mir kam und sich neben mich setzte.   
"Und, heute Nacht gut geschlafen?"  
-"Nein, überhaupt nicht.", antwortete ich scherzend und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
"Ich auch meine süße Maus."  
-"Was ist nun mit heute?", fragte ich ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Das müssen wir mal gucken. Wir haben ja die ganze Nacht, da morgen erst Sonntag ist."  
Harry stand auf, ließ aber ein kleines rotes Zettelchen zurück.

_21.00 Uhr im Gewächshaus B. Harry_

Na ok, dachte ich mir. Wenn er das möchte. Ich ging noch für mehrere Stunden in die Bibliothek, da ich noch einige Hausaufgaben machen musste. Zaubertränke - wie ich es hasse.

~~~

20.45 Uhr. Ich ging los. Quer durch's Schloss musste ich, doch freute ich mich so sehr, dass auch die Begegnung mit Fred und George, die mich belegten, störte mich nicht.  
Plötzlich spürte wie sich etwas unsichtbares über meinen Mund legte und mich dann in eine kleine Kammer zog. Zwei Kerzen wurden erleuchtet und dann erschien eine Gestalt vor mir  
-"Harry! Hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt."  
"Ich fand die Gewächshäuser doch etwas unpassend, außerdem hab ich gesehen, wie Malfoy mit so einem dunkelblondem, braunäugigem gutaussehenden jungen Dame dort hin gegangen ist. Da hab' ich mir das hier eben ausgedacht. Als kleine Alternative. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu unbequem.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

  
**-kleine sich im Raum befindende Maus-**

Also Harry Potter hatte ich ja schon gesehen, aber nicht in dieser Besenkammer hier. Und schon gar nicht in weiblicher Begleitung. Die Luft zitterte förmlich, als sich die beiden das erste Mal lange und innig küssten. Stefanie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Harry vor ihr und stütze seine Hände dort ab. Ihre Hände glitten an seinem Körper entlang und entledigtem ihm Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung. Der Raum zwischen den beiden Körpern wurde immer geringer und die Temperatur im Raum stieg mehr und mehr, während Harry Stefanie die Kleider vom Leib streifte. Dann strich er mit seiner Hand an ihrem nacktem Körper entlang und über ihren Busen. Er spielte mit ihren Brustwarzen herum und fing an daran zu knabbern. Er spürte wie sie sich verhärteten und fuhr mit seiner Zunge weiter nach unten an ihrem Körper entlang. Dann kniete er vor ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften "Soll ich?", fragte er zögernd. Sie antwortete nur mit einem leisem Stöhnen und überlies im ganz seiner Fantasie. Was er da machte, sie vorsichtig an den Schamlippen biss, mit seiner Zunge immer tiefer in ihren Schritt drang und sie damit vorsichtig stimulierte, turnte sie extrem an. "Komm hoch. Bitte! Mach nicht so weiter, sondern richtig.", stammelte sie. Harry richtete sich wieder auf und schmiegte sich an sie. Dann hob er sie hoch und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den einzigsten Schrank in dieser Kammer und stellte sich vor sie. Immer noch ruhten seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte. Dann zog er sie zu sich hin und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Er war sehr sanft. Lies sich viel Zeit für Streicheleinheiten und Zärtlichkeiten zwischen jedem Stoß, küsste sie überall am Körper und spürte wie sie sich vor Erregung in seinen Armen wand. Er genoss es sie so zu sehen und ihr alles zu geben, was er in diesem Moment konnte. "Oh Harry!", stöhnte sie schon fast völlig aufgelöst in der Erwartung alles zu erleben, was man in solch einer Situation erleben konnte. "HARRY, OH GOTT HARRY!", stöhnte sie unter den Wellen ihres Orgasmussees. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hängte sich erschöpft an ihn. Er legte seine Arme ebenfalls um sie und in dieser Haltung blieben sie, bis Stefanie sich erholt hatte: "jetzt bist du dran, Harry.", teilte sie ihm leise mit.   
Darauf hin zog Harry sie vom Schrank und ließ sie sich vor ihn knien.   
Stefanie nahm den kleinen Harry erst in die Hände, spielte an ihm, ging dann aber gleich in eine andere Weise über, die allgemein als Französisch beschrieben wird.   
Somit brachte sie auch Harry zum Höhepunkt.   
Ich sah noch wie beide sich erschöpft zu Boden setzten und sich langsam wieder anzogen, bevor ich wieder in meinem Mausloch verschwand und auf das nächste Pärchen wartete.

_++++++++++  
Das war das dritte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch immer noch. Oder auch nicht. Ich glaub wenn ich keine Review auf das Kapitel krieg, schreib ich glaube ich nicht mehr weiter. Außer ich werde wieder von irgendwem dazu gezwungen ...  
Ihr könnt ja auch mal meine andere Geschichte lesen, aber nur wenn ihr wollt und euch nicht davor fürchtet.  
greets  
Mrs.Bloom  
++++++++++  
_


	4. rechtfertingung der autorin, wegen nicht...

Hi! Hier sollte eigentlich Kapitel 5 von ...und es begann mit Strafarbeit weitergehen. Leider kann ich eurem Wunsch derzeit nicht nachgehen. Aus dem einfachem grund, dass die Geschichte gar keine Handlung hat und mir direkt gesehen auch nicht gefällt.  
  
Wer trotzdem wissen will, wie's weitergeht, der sollte meine andere FanFiction Serpentivus comentis lesen. Die einzigste Charakteränderung ist, das Stefanie dort Julianna heißt.  
  
Wer es nur auf "R-Kapitel" abgesehen hat, der muss noch warten. Soweit bin ich mit S.c. noch nicht...  
  
Greets Mrs.Bloom 


End file.
